


I Need You!

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	I Need You!

Fuck, Haruka’s body felt so hot and it was swimming with arousal. He tried to take a cold shower but it didn’t even work the slightest. He felt his cock hardening and hole beginning to become wet. “Shit, I’m in the heat.” He said in his mind. He crawled onto the bed and curled up, panting as he palmed his own erection through his pants. Then, he couldn’t take it anymore and threw his pants along with his underwear on the ground and stroked his already leaking dick.

He moaned into the pillow as he stroked faster and brought one hand to the back to finger himself. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine all the dirty things he and his boyfriend, Makoto did before. But no matter how much he tried to get off, the heat was too strong and he needed something bigger and thicker than his fingers inside his ass right now.

He let go off his member and reached to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. With his shaky hand, he quickly clicked on Makoto’s number and pressed call. He then put it next to his ear and hoped the call would be answered. After four rings, that perky voice came through the line. “Hey, Haru. What’s up babe?”

Haruka panted and whined. “P-Please come home now.. I n-need you ah! I think I’m in the heat-! M-My fingers aren’t e-enough.. I-I can’t anymore, Mako- hnn!” He tried his best to form proper sentences to let Makoto understand but he was really desperate right now and his three fingers weren’t doing such a great job.

"But I’m at work now.. Can you hold on till I come back?" Makoto asked. He didn’t expect Haruka’s heat cycle to come so quickly and right when he was busy at work. He glanced at his watch and estimated that he would be here for at least another two hours.

"H-How long more? I really c-can’t, Makoto p-please! I need y-you inside me so b-bad.." He cried out into the phone. "Is it really that bad?" A concerned voice spoke. Haruka let out sobs of desperation and whines of ‘yes’s.

Makoto bit his lip and thought. His lover sounded really desperate and in need for some sort of contact. Then he decided just ‘fuck it’, he’ll stay in for work longer next time to fill up for now. Hearing his baby crying and begging for him was too much for him to refuse and leave the boy all alone.

"Alright, Haru. I’m gonna rush home now. Wait for me." He spoke as he stood up and began packing up his stuff. "R-Really? Then come h-home quick o-okay.." Haruka sighed in relief. He ended the call with a promise to be home as quick as possible and stuffed all his paperwork in his bag before running to the lift to get out. He would just call them up later to tell them he had to go back for an emergency.

Within 10 minutes, he was already home and he ran up to the room Haruka was in and found the male all curled up and already naked. He took off his own clothes in a flash and went to the bed to carry Haruka and place him on his lap.

Haruka immediately kissed Makoto harshly, toungue swiping everywhere. “P-Please.. I-I ah!” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt his own fingers being pulled out and four long ones thrusting up hard and fast. “Yes! Faster M-Makoto-!” He moaned out loud as he finally got something bigger than his fingers in his ass. But, this wasn’t enough yet.

He quickly moved off and began sucking on Makoto’s half-hard cock. He licked and slurped on it fast, making it harden. Makoto just watched the boy sucking on his dick so desperately and was so turned on by it. When Haruka deemed it was hard enough, he let it go with a pop sound and straddled Makoto’s hips again, positioning himself right on top of the dick, then moving downwards in one go, letting it sink all the way inside his wet hole.

They both let out a moan when Haruka did that. Then, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and began bouncing up and down. He leaned down to place their foreheads together and panted and moaned as he worked his ass.

"Y-Your cock is so big and deep inside m-my ass.. It feels s-so good!" He whimpered. Makoto placed his hands on Haruka’s hips and helped him to move up and down. As Haruka was approaching his orgasm, he bounced harder and faster and moans beginning to raise in pitch.

He brought his own hand down to fist his cock. “Ah ah! I’m gonna c-cum!” He arched his back beautifully and let out a choked scream as he came in spurts all over his hand. His body shook and shivered as the orgasm rippled through his body. He laid on Makoto’s chest as he was coming down from his high and grinded weakly onto the still-hard dick inside him.

Makoto rubbed his back. “Are you okay?” Haruka took a few moments to regain back his breath before leaning up. “A-Again.. More..” And without any hesitation, Makoto flipped their positions and began thrusting mercilessly into the boy’s ass.


End file.
